


Bang

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snatch of life for Stuart and Vince in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for solvent90

 

 

"Hurry!" Vince shouted, his chest heaving and his legs burning as he raced down an alley.

"Jeep's on the right!" Stuart hollered from behind him.

Vince veered right and pelted toward the car at full speed. He fished the keys out of his trouser pocket and pressed the button to automatically unlock the doors. Jumping in, he gunned the engine and lurched forward before Stuart had even closed the passenger side door.

"Ha!" Vince crowed while the three men who had been chasing them tried to keep up on foot, shouting and cursing.

Stuart rolled down his window and stuck the whole upper half of his body out of the car.

"Fuck off, you twats!" He gave them the middle finger, a gesture he'd become very fond of during their trip, and pulled himself back into the car. His curly hair was messy from the wind and running, and his blue jumper had a rip along the neck from where one of those prats had grabbed him. He turned and grinned wildly at Vince. "That was _fantastic_!"

"You're mental," Vince said, laughing despite the way his heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest. "I can't believe you did that."

" _Me_?" Stuart said, incredulous. "I'm not the one who stopped in the first place."

Vince smirked. That was true, at least. All they'd been doing was walking down the street holding hands when one of those men leered and grabbed himself, calling to Vince, _"Hey, fag! You like cock so much, why don't you try sucking on this?"_ Before he could think about it, Vince was crossing the street and confronting the laughing group with Stuart standing at his side.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to punch him," Vince said.

"What did you think was going to happen when you went over to them, Vince? A nice chat and a cup of tea? Of course I had to punch him. Anyway, how was I supposed to know he had a knife?"

"We're in Chicago! You're lucky that's all he had! We could both be lying dead in that alley right now."

"Hmm...that's a good point," Stuart said, sounding thoughtful. "I should get a gun."

"What?" Vince said, making a left into the hotel parking lot. "Oh, no."

"This is America, Vince!" Stuart cried, spreading his arms out wide, indicating the whole country. "It's practically required."

"Do you know what would happen if you got caught carrying a gun? We'd be deported for one. And what if you killed someone with it? They'd give you the chair! That's how they do it over here." He parked the car and twisted his body to face Stuart.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Stuart..." Vince said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, you're right," Stuart repeated. He smiled innocently at Vince and opened his door.

"Fuck," Vince said and followed him out.

 

 

 


End file.
